


【中文翻译】I've Got You Breathing All Heavy and Deep

by HClO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HClO/pseuds/HClO
Summary: Theo第一次亲吻Liam的时候，Liam狠狠地用膝盖顶了他的下体，他差一点晕过去。





	【中文翻译】I've Got You Breathing All Heavy and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got You Breathing All Heavy and Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799601) by [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom). 



 

Theo第一次亲吻Liam的时候，Liam狠狠地用膝盖顶了他的下体，他差一点晕过去。

 

就差一点。

 

他们正朝着对方吼叫，又一次争吵着处理情况的最好办法。Theo的计划轻率、暴力又飘忽不定，而Liam则想花更多时间，好好考虑。他们正大喊着，当下一秒Liam回过神来时，Theo就已经在亲吻他了…然后他用膝盖顶了他。狠狠地。

 

“搞…搞什么鬼？”Theo问道，努力地控制住自己，重新站了起来。

 

“我的天哪，太对不起了！”Liam瞪大双眼，用不可置信的眼神不安地盯着他的…朋友？“你正在吼叫，接着你冲我过来了，我以为你要攻击我或是…所以我…接着…”

 

“接着你就试图阉了我，”Theo干巴巴地说道。

 

“呃，准确地说那并不是我的本意，但是，我猜是的。”他咬着唇，低头看着地面，感觉糟糕，但几秒之后，他便反应过来刚刚到底发生了什么。“等等，”他皱起眉头，“你亲了我！”

 

“观察得很准确，”Theo回答道，语气毫不幽默。

 

“你 _亲了_ 我，”Liam又说道。

 

“没错，我在场…”

 

“ _你_ 亲了 _我_ 。”第三次了。

 

“好吧，我们是被困在什么时间循环里了吗？这是土拨鼠日吗？是的，我亲了你，我，讲真，当时完完全全在场。”

 

“你——”

 

Theo第二次亲吻Liam，是为了让他闭嘴。

 

而且这奏效了。

 

这一次，Theo的动作更慢。他并没有像上一次那样突袭Liam，这一次，尽管还是很惊讶，但Liam预见到了。他放任Theo靠近自己，放任Theo把自己推到卧室的墙上，亲吻自己。

 

在这发生的时候，Liam心中有一部分清楚这是错误的。当然，他和Hayden分手已经有一段时间了，但事情并不是那么简单。Theo做了许多坏事，伤了许多人， _杀_ 了许多人，但Liam所能看见的全部，都是Theo一直以来的陪伴。Theo救了Liam的命，见鬼，他为了Liam一头冲进了几乎必死无疑的险境，除了Scott，他不确定是否还有其他人愿意为自己那样做，好吧，Scott愿意为任何人那样做。

 

而Theo只为他，自从Scott离开之后，Liam就一直努力于安全行事，Theo一直都在，在他身边。当然，这并不是说他所有的主意都是最好的，而且他也并不总是能够让人轻松依靠，但每次当Liam真正需要他的时候，Theo都在他的身边，和他一起战斗。

 

保护他。

 

Liam回吻着Theo，他的双手紧抓着Theo上衣的两侧，说真的，他很感激现在支撑着他的那面墙，因为他从未想过这会发生，如果没有这面墙的话，他可能会因惊讶和奇妙的混合感觉而摔倒。

 

惊讶，是因为他正在亲吻Theo·该死的·Raeken，而奇妙，则是因为Theo的吻技一流。

 

Liam闭着双眼，Theo的双手捧着他的脸颊，跟第一次那个具有攻击性的吻相比，这次的吻完全不同。Theo的动作轻柔、温和，Liam融化在他的吻里。当Theo退开时，他情不自禁地凭着本能靠向前，想要更多。双唇上的冷空气让人清醒，他想知道答案。

 

“你到底为什么要那样做？”Liam喘过气来后立刻问道。

 

“因为我想，”Theo说道。

 

“不。”Liam摇了摇头，“你不能用那作为你的回答，你不能用那作为你的理由！你不能只因为你想，就他妈的随意做任何事！”

 

“好吧，”Theo耸了耸肩，“我那样做是因为我想，也因为你想让我那样做——别试图反驳我，当我靠近你时我能闻到你的性奋，当我看向你时我能听到你的心跳加速，我能从你的眼神里看出来——当我和你说话的时候，你会深吸一口气，接着无论看向哪儿也不愿直视我？”

 

“你不——那不公平，”Liam无力地说道。

 

“但那是事实，”Theo反驳道，“而且如果你没有花那么多的时间看向别处，你也许就会发现我是怎样注视你的。如果你没有那么专注于控制你的心跳速度，你也许就会听到我的心也跳得同样快。”

 

“什——什么？”Liam看向Theo，但他非常确定自己清楚对方说的是什么。

 

“真的吗？”Theo挑起一边眉毛，“这就是你的反应吗？你和我都清楚你并不傻。”

 

“不，只是，你不是…”Liam话音渐弱。

 

“不是个好人？不是安全的选择？”Theo接过话，“我知道，但我不再是那个被Kira送进地狱的人了。我是 _你_ 带回来的人。”

 

“就只是这样吗？”Liam问道，“我是那个带你回来的人？”

 

“不。”Theo摇了摇头，“你带我回来，你说你会用我当诱饵，但接着你却拼着命救了我。你跳上马一头冲向几乎无法避免的死亡，只为救你所关心的人，然后我想着他们是多么的幸运，有一个那样关心他们的人。接着我意识到——”

 

“不到一个小时之前，你也是那样为我做的？”Liam柔声问道。

 

“正是如此。”Theo点了点头。

 

Liam什么也没有再说。他只是伸手上前，把Theo拉了回来，深深地又绵长地亲吻了他。他不知道长期来看这是否是个好主意，他不知道这是否会有结果，他不知道第二天早上他会对此作何感受，但此时此刻，他所能想到的全部便是这并不是那个谋杀了别人，杀死了自己的亲姐姐的那个Theo。这是一个不同的Theo，一个后悔自己过去所犯下的错误的Theo。一个把Liam推进电梯，自己对付所有的幽灵骑士来保护他的Theo，这是一个自从Scott离开之后就一直陪伴在Liam身边的Theo。这是一个值得第二次机会的Theo。

 

也许这并不明智，并不聪明，并不理智，但现在发生在他俩之间的一切——Liam被压在墙上，Theo的身体抵着他，他们的亲吻愈来愈深——对Liam来说很重要。

 

Liam不知道的是，至少现在还不知道，这一切对Theo来说更加重要。

 

 

 


End file.
